<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Undying Hero by SpiralEnSlash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154251">The Undying Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralEnSlash/pseuds/SpiralEnSlash'>SpiralEnSlash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralEnSlash/pseuds/SpiralEnSlash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skull wakes up as a kid, again.</p><p>Or Skull the Deathless wakes up as Shinsou Hitoshi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Woke up This Morning by Alabama 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You woke up this morning<br/>Got yourself a gun<br/>You momma always said you’d<br/>be the chosen one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’d say “You’re one in a million,<br/>You got to burn to shine.<br/>But you got born under a bad sign,<br/>with a blue moon in your eye.”</em>
</p><p>Consciousness slowly returned. The dream too pleasant to wake from. It was a struggle, one ultimately lost as Skull opened his eyes to the same ceiling he woke up to every morning. An off-putting shade of egg yellow-white, a nice stain of mold in the one corner and a missing piece of skirting. Yes, this was Skull’s ceiling. A very dull ceiling, but this is what Skull woke up to every morning. Every disastrous, mafia-filled morning. That unexpected ‘job promotion’ as an Arcobaleno had ruined mornings for Skull to the extent that he, for the life of him, could not remember what a normal morning felt like. Instead, from the moments his eyes open, Skull had to deal with incessant feeling of doom looming over his shoulders. Still, waking up to this ceiling was only one part of Skull’s crazy, yet normal life. He’d be worried if he didn’t.</p><p><br/>With his sleep-addled brain still under, Skull sniffed the air. Stale. Musty. Bad breath? Damp Leather? Strange. Did he fall asleep in his suit again? It would explain the smell. It wouldn’t be all that surprising either. Skull’s suit was the best thing he ever had. Comfortable, warm and sturdy. Not to mention the fact that it doubled as a Flame conduit as well. The suit never sat wrong, never became sticky with sweat and never really gained stains. And it was also always in style. Skull loved his suit. It made his life easier. He never had to spend hours debating what he had to wear, his suit was always there for him. Reborn could say what he wanted about Skull’s suit. Although right now it smelt like it was time for a good wash. Both him and the suit. Eu de Bad Breath was not in season.</p><p><br/>He’ll do it when he gets out of bed…</p><p><br/>A chilly breeze blew throw the cracked window, rustling Skull’s purple hair with affection. It was a slight surprise for Skull, considering Italy wasn’t this cold in the summer but Skull chalked it off to as one of those mornings. There was one effective solution Skull had when dealing with chill breezes. Crawl deeper under the blankets. So, Skull proceeded to do just that. With his eyes closed, he threw himself onto his side, brought his knees up to his chest and tugged at his Egyptian Cotton covers. For some reason, he really struggled with getting them to co-operate but somehow, he managed. Sighing, Skull relaxed into his comfy, double bed. Now, he could relax and drift off again. He doubted he was going to get up this early today, especially considering the sun itself was barely up.</p><p><br/>And then, Skull was drifting off. Drifting, drifting, drifting… Drifting…</p><p><br/>Another breeze flitted through the cracks…</p><p><br/>Wait. Something was odd. Something was off. Something was very wrong with this picture. Something did not feel right. Skull stilled his breathing. Maybe he was being paranoid. Maybe he imagined it all. Skull cleared his mind of sleep and then he focused. He focused on the ambient sounds of the room he was in. The sounds were definitely wrong. This room sounded small, and windy. And like the walls were made of wood. Skull did not sleep in a wooden structure. He slept in a soundproof room with the gentle bubbling of Oodako’s tank in the background. And sometimes, Skull would have classic music playing out softly from his speakers. Made him sleep better…</p><p><br/>Skull focused again and stretched his hearing to an even further. There was a dog barking outside, and the sound of a truck going by. Small amount of traffic. Someone getting in a car. This was another red flag. There was something odd about this. Skull was pretty sure he refitted his whole apartment with sound proof insulation, so he shouldn’t be able to hear what was going outside so clearly. He couldn’t sleep when there was noise in the background. In fact, he was more sensitive to noise than Hibari. It was also the reason why he had made sure to move in an area with a low amount of traffic. He loved vehicles, but not when he was sleeping.</p><p><br/>Skull inhaled deeply. Then exhaled. Inhale. Exhale.</p><p><br/>He threw open his eyes. Purple eyes unfocused. There was something definitely wrong. Skull quickly flung an arm from out under the blanket and grasped at his face. He had a muzzle on his face. A muzzle. A muzzle! Skull would never wear a muzzle; it was highly out of date! Only serial Killer wannabes wore them, and Skull was not one of them! Skull was not unfashionable! He wasn’t! It could also explain why Skull smelt leather because he definitely was NOT wearing his very fashionable, motorcycle suit! Skull felt gross. For some reason, he was a fashion disaster now.</p><p><br/>Skull’s brain then processed his current environment. His very foreign environment. There was a broken window next the small bed he was sleeping on, something he found quite unacceptable. A bed which wasn’t his. Neither was the window. Nor the small, scraggly blanket he was under. In fact, this wasn’t his room. Or his ceiling. His ceiling was a beautiful shade of titanium white, and it had octopus motif spanning the entire width and height of the ceiling. This ceiling didn’t have that! It was also a horrid yellow color. This wasn’t Skull’s room! There was no purple! No double bed. No door to a walk-in closet! No light from Oodako’s tank! This wasn’t his room! This is Not his room!</p><p><br/>Skull sat up in his bed. THE Bed. The bed. This wasn’t his bed. Skull sat up in the bed and gazed at the room around him. It was… Small. Almost closet size. Not Skull’s walk-in closet size because Skull had a gigantic closet filled with motorcycle suits and tuxedo suits which he wears over his suits… No, this was obviously a small, every day broom closet small. And it looked like it was in a bad state of disrepair. There was very little in the room. Not that there was space for much in the first place. There was bed in which Skull was sitting on, the nightstand and a broken mirror. There was also a startling lack of color in the room. Something that made Skull cringe. At one point, the wooden floor had been painted white but was now an old, slate-grey color. The nightstand was painted the same, but had parts chipping off. And the mirror looked like a very effective, make-shift weapon. Skull did not like this room at all. It looked like a room a kidnapper would place a civilian kid, which begged the question as to why Skull was in this room. With a muzzle on his face. And in different clothing.</p><p><br/>Creepy…</p><p><br/>There was no way anyone who was aware of Skull’s status as an Arcobaleno would place him in this room, especially without proper restraints.</p><p><br/>And it wasn’t like Skull could get mistaken for a kid anymore…</p><p><br/>Not since the curse got removed…<br/>…<br/>Skull hung his head in thought. His gaze resting on his hands. His oddly bare hands. They were also very soft, and chubby. And small. Really small, but not baby small. Skull’s spine stiffened. He cursed inwardly. He quickly flung himself out of bed and moved to stand in front of the mirror. The very broken mirror. Skull examined himself in it and frowned. Nothing seemed off at first. Purple hair, purple eyes and pale skin. All normal for Skull. So, he couldn’t understand what was so unsettling about his appearance. Until his brain caught up.</p><p><br/>Skull examined himself in the mirror again and nodded to himself.</p><p><br/>He was definitely a kid again.</p><p><br/>….</p><p><br/>Also, considering the circumstances he was in, whoever dressed Skull was creepy. Especially considering he was a kid now.<br/>In fact, even if they knew who he was, this still fell under a whole new category of gross and creepy.</p><p><br/>…</p><p><br/>..</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>On the bright side,<em> at least </em> he wasn’t a <em>baby</em> this time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 002: It’s the Hard Knock Life from Annie (1976)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and Kudos! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“It’s the hard knock life for us,<br/>
It’s the hard knock life for us,<br/>
Steada treated, We get tricked,<br/>
Steada kisses, We get kicked,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s the hard knock life!<br/>
got no folks to speak of,<br/>
so it’s the hard knock row,<br/>
We how,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Skull was eventually brought out of his strange reverie by heavy footsteps pounding up a flight of stairs. It wasn’t long before Skull heard the bedroom door being unlocked. Huh, they actually locked the door… Now in any situation, a normal member of the mafia would be on guard and ready to act in a moment’s notice. Kidnapping or not.  But Skull wasn’t <em>any Normal </em>person. In fact, the definition of ‘normal’ took one look at Skull and his -<em>now mafia-filled</em> – life, and proceeded to jump out of the nearest window. Or off a bridge. Or out of a plane. Skull was literally as far from normal as a sane person could get in the mafia. Not only was he a former stuntman – the best there ever was-, but he was also now an Arcobaleno. Which was a pretty powerful position in the mafia. It wasn’t for the faint of heart either. So Skull wasn’t normal. Not at all. And due to his wonderous social skills picked up with the other Arcobaleno -<em>Reborn, Colonello, Lal</em>- and death-defying stunts, Skull did what he always did.</p><p>He implemented Plan: Big Scary Man version 001 Revised Edition.</p><p>…</p><p>“Oi, brat!” Skull watched with imploringly big eyes as a man opened the bedroom door. It was a rough looking man, with short-shaven hair. “You better be ready.” Ready for what? The man made no further attempts to talk to Skull and just walked down the stairs. Leaving Skull wondering. Baffled, Skull stuck his head out of the doorway and peered down the hall. These were the strangest kidnappers he had ever encountered in his entire life. Which said a lot considering the amount of times Skull got kidnapped. <em>For some reason, </em>people thought that ‘<em>weakest’ </em>Arcobaleno was ‘civilian weak’ and not ‘the weakest of the most dangerous group of seven.’ It was very important distinction for the mafia, as they had discovered the hard way. Multiple times.  Still, this was a relatively weird kidnapping. The only group that topped this kidnapping was the Carcassa Familgia, and they were a bunch of hopeless idiots before Skull took them under his wing.</p><p>…</p><p>The Carcassa had become strangely competent with Skull as their leader…</p><p>…</p><p>Sighing, Skull cautiously made his way out of the room and followed the general direction the man went. Which, since the house was small, wasn’t very far. Skull stepped into a tiny, crowded kitchen and stopped. That amount of mold did not bode well for Skull’s appetite. Also there was a woman. One who had a difficult life, judging by the wrinkles on her face. She had the look of someone who was constantly exhausted. The man, was seated at a table not too far from her. And he was now glaring at Shinsou. Sho, that looked personal.  Skull wondered what he did to cause that level of vehemence. “What you standing there for, brat!?” The man scowled, before pointing at a stool by the table. “Take a blasted seat or you won’t be getting breakfast!”</p><p>Woah, okay. So this guy was unexceptionally angry. Skull quickly sat down on the stool. It was unnervingly close to the man. In arms reach, actually.  Skull didn’t like that. He was a cloud; he was supposed to have his space! Although, as Skull peered out from under his hair, these civilians probably didn’t know how to deal with one. Skull was startled out of thought when the woman slammed a bowl of rice down on the table in front of him. He examined the contents. Just plain old rice. The woman, seeing Skull eyeing the food, demanded. “Eat.</p><p>Huh. They really didn’t like him.</p><p>“You better eat that food, or you won’t be getting anything for dinner.”</p><p>That was harsh.</p><p>Also, who said Skull was still going to be here for dinner?</p><p>“I don’t want to hear any complaints from your teachers at school today, you hear me brat?”</p><p>Wait. What? School? They must really be confused. Skull doesn’t go to school, he was too old for that nonsense! Noisy children, droning teachers and no free time at all! Which was pointless, because Skull already had a Master’s in Engineering and a Bachelorette in Mathematics and Physics. Reborn and Verde weren’t the only ones who attended university! These people were crazy. Skull had no need for school. Oh, wait. They probably still think he is a real kid. Still, who goes and kidnaps a kid and forces them to go to school? Creepy, crazy people, that’s who! Especially since they are making him go to school. Shouldn’t they be worried he’d call the police?</p><p>Although Skull would never call the police…</p><p>…</p><p>Reborn would never let him live it down. Neither would Colonello… Or Viper…</p><p>In fact, with Skull’s luck the blasted Vindice would come and make an appearance just to make sure he wasn’t breaking any rules. And the last time Skull was in the same area as them, he nearly had his brain blown out. So no. No police. But it doesn’t mean these people would be aware of that… Unless… Unless they had their own connections… Skull eyed the two people again. Both of them were eating their breakfast, and unlike Skull, had more to eat. Huh. Guess it didn’t matter where or whom, sometimes kidnappers never change…</p><p>Skull was brought out of his musing when the man addressed his wife. “When is the social worker appearing again?” The woman glanced up from her meal and focused on the man. “Sometime next week Tuesday. They said it’s standard procedure.” Standard procedure? Why were Child Services involved? Aren’t these people his kidnappers? Was Skull mistaken? Did Skull get accidently mistaken for a foster child who they dearly loved and fed? Was this honestly a case of wrong identity? ... Wait… Skull needed to rethink that. They obviously did not like this kid, whoever he was…</p><p>Well, Skull was glad he was here instead of some poor kid! Skull did not like these people and Skull definitely would not like to see any kids end up with them.</p><p>Now, what was he going to do?</p><p>“Oi, brat! Get up!” The man barked, glaring at Skull while he smacked the Purple teen on the head.  “You’re going to be late for school! And there is no way I’m going to deal with your teachers again! Get a move on!” The woman seemed to be in agreement with the man as she yanked Skull by his arm, shoved a backpack in his arms before shoving him out of the door. Skull overheard her muttering under her breath. “Stupid, wasteful brat, didn’t even eat his breakfast…”</p><p>Skull stared bewilderedly at his surroundings. One important question on his mind.</p><p>How was he supposed to eat with the muzzle on his face!?!?</p><p>….</p><p>“Get to School!”</p><p>Skull startled and sprinted off. It was times like these that made Skull question his luck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 003: Koto by CloZee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the Comments and Kudos! <br/>Here's another chapter for all of you to enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>So, it’s been officially five minutes.</p><p>Five, whole minutes. And Skull was lost. And confused. This place was bigger than he thought. And had some familiar architecture. Although, considering Skull had travelled almost all over the world, any place would look familiar to him. So that wasn’t very helpful to him. Maybe the someone could point him in the right direction? ‘Cause at this rate, Skull was going to be late for school. Education is very important! And <strong><em>dull</em></strong>. If only it wasn’t a necessary evil…</p><p>Oh, look. A woman with a collective variety of snakes for hair!</p><p>Skull stared at her for a moment, then chalked it up to strange Mist antics and left it at that. There were stranger things that happen on a constant basis in the world of Dying Will Flame users. Look at Reborn. Or Checkered Face. Really, Skull could throw a stone and he’d end up finding something that had to with Dying Will Flames. It was strangely ridiculous now that he thought about it. How do normal civilians go by their every day, normal routines while ignoring the craziness? Don’t they ask questions about the kid running around in his underwear and shouting “REBORN!”? What about the ones who live outside the Vongola mansion? Don’t they wonder why the place seems to constantly hold balls and ‘<em>Firework shows’</em>?</p><p>Well, maybe they follow the same rules as they do with that Hibari kid. Don’t ask stupid questions.</p><p>…</p><p>Or maybe they honestly don’t notice?</p><p>Civilians were strange.</p><p>Still, this Mist lady should be helpful. Maybe she can even help take his muzzle off? It couldn’t hurt to try…</p><p>Tsunoku Arihime was a normal office worker. She woke up diligently every morning and went to her job. Her exhausting daily grind. It was a monotonous work. Tedious on most days. But just like every other person in Japan, Tsunoku needed money to work. An unfortunately, her quirk wasn’t something suited for hero work. Which was rather unfortunate. Still, Tsunoku considered herself a diligent worker. So, there she was. Standing at her bus stop – because Tsunoku was environmentally conscious and <em>also didn’t have the cash for a motor vechile or any vechile of any kind</em> -  and waited for her bus. It was running later than usual.</p><p>So imagine her surprise, when she noticed this peculiar looking child. At first, she didn’t take much notice of him other than the fact he made her feel a bit uneasy. After all, who wears a muzzle as a fashion choice? Still, he might have had a valid reason for wearing one and Tsunoku was willing to leave it at that. She had more important things to worry about. Her boyfriend of three months had recently broken up with her for another woman, and Tsunoku was still debating on the ‘perfect message’ to send to the loving couple. All the ‘best’ wishes.</p><p>And then there was work. ‘Nough said.</p><p>So Tsunoku didn’t have the time to pay attention to some dubious looking kid. Her bus was due to arrive soon. She could handle the kid’s staring. And she could handle the fact that every time she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, he would be somehow one step closer. Without Tsunoku ever noticing him move. Maybe he also needed the bus? Yes, Tsunoku Arihime could handle those things. She had a nest of living snakes as her, so she could handle most oddities. This kid was probably just going to be strange anomaly she had to deal with to the best of her abilities. Her ‘Pretend It Doesn’t Exist’ abilities.</p><p>That all went down the drain when he tapped on her arm.</p><p>Tsunoku had watched as the weirdest display took place in front of her. It was incredibly difficult trying to understand what the kid was trying to convey, especially since that muzzle was on his face. The kid should really reconsider his fashion choice. At least, if he’s sticking to it, add a voice modifier. First his arms were whizzing all over the place, then he struck a confident pose with his hands on his hips. All that while he attempted to speak.</p><p>“HHmm hmmm hhhmmm hmm!”</p><p>Tsunoku had no idea what was going on.</p><p>“Hhmmm Hmm HhhmmM HmMm mmmhhH Mhm!”</p><p>Oh, look. He’s waving just his right arm now.</p><p>“Hmm Mhmmhm Mmmhm hhhmm hhmmMMmh Mhmhm!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Tsunoku stared at the odd child.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The child was staring back just as intently.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The bus eventually appeared.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Tsunoku handed the boy her bus pass and silently pointed at the bus.</p><p>“Hmhm Hm!”</p><p>Tsunoku watched as the boy climbed on to the bus with her bus pass.</p><p>“I’ll just call in sick to work today….”</p><p>Skull smiled happily as he took a seat on the bus. It was a surprising clean busy, and under crowded. But that last part could be due to the early hour. Still, maybe this day could turn out better than he thought it would. That Mist lady was really helpful! She had obviously known Skull would need this bus pass in order to get to school and had given it to him. Skull would obviously have to repay her somehow! Maybe he could find out who she works for and help her there? He’ll figure something out. Maybe he’ll take her under his wing like he did with the Carcassa!</p><p>After all, who wouldn’t want to work for the Great Skull-sama?</p><p>…</p><p>Skull gazed out the bus window, watching idly as the scenery passed by. Some people climbed on the bus and some left. His eyes would often catch notice the interesting appearance of some of the people who climbed on the bus. It’s cool to see there’s more Mists practicing their art. That one guy had an impressive pair of extra arms. Although, personally, Skull would’ve thought that a better place to practice Flame techniques would’ve been at home or in Mafialand. The Vindice were really strict enforcers. But to each his own, Skull supposed. It was only when the sky was lighter that Skull’s brain clicked on an important piece of information. Or several.</p><p>….</p><p>How did that Mist lady know Skull was going to be at the bus stop? And how did she know he was going to need a bus pass? How did she know what school Skull went to!? Especially since Skull didn’t know which school he went to!</p><p>Was this all part of his kidnapper’s plan? What was going on?</p><p>Skull eyed all the other passengers on the bus. Maybe the Mist hadn’t left Skull at the bus stop at all! Maybe he was still on this bus right now! And was busy putting up a display for Skull. Was the guy/girl a fan maybe? It wasn’t the first time Skull had to deal with the affections of a strange Mist.</p><p>Wow, this Mist was really helpful.</p><p>They were going to show Skull where his school was.</p><p>Maybe this Mist was an ally? Trying to help Skull in the most non-discreet discreet way possible?</p><p>Skull could live with that.</p><p>Weirder things had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 004: Pompeii by Bastille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, sorry for the long wait! Please don't be mad!<br/>It wasn't my intention to post this chapter so late, but I blame my phone.<br/>I don't know how, but it managed to eat roughly 10Gigs of data in three hours! Which was supposed to be for the whole month. Now, I only have data on weekend nights from 12am to 4:59am.<br/>I had this chapter ready for two weeks now! T.T<br/>Also, it turns out that I am really not a productive person.... :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I was left to my own devices<br/>Many days fell away with nothing to show<br/>And the walls kept tumbling down<br/>In the city that we love<br/>Grey clouds roll over the hills<br/>Bringing darkness from above</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if you close your eyes<br/>Does it almost feel like <br/>Nothing changed at all?<br/>And if you close your eyes<br/>Does it almost feel like<br/>You’ve been here before?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Skull had discovered an interesting fact. It took him several minutes of staring at a brightly coloured billboard for him to realize that fact. He was in Japan. He was pretty sure he was in Japan, because Skull, for the life of him, could not figure out if there were any other countries that used the Japanese Kanji almost fanatically. And if there, Skull wouldn’t know. Still, it made him wonder how he missed this glaringly obvious detail. Was he so desensitized to things being different that his mind automatically dismissed it?</p><p>Skull rubbed his muzzle-covered chin in thought, his mind a thousand miles away.</p><p>In the background, a villain was monologuing.</p><p>Skull frowned and gazed at the building which held up the billboard. Now, Skull wasn’t an expert on architecture, but he was pretty sure Japan’s Tokyo held lots of buildings up with brightly coloured letters and screens. The Japanese had a really interesting sub-culture, although Skull didn’t understand a single thing about it. He also didn’t know a thing about Italian culture other than they made Spaghetti. And Macaroni. The point is, the Japanese had some sort of thing where they displayed the most random of things on brightly coloured screens.</p><p>A few people screamed in the background as the villain used his quirk to set a person on fire.</p><p>Skull gazed in interest as the screen displayed a strangely dressed guy monologuing in an overturned street. It was a familiar looking street. Skull wasn’t really paying attention to what the guy was saying though, he was more interested in the special effects. They looked quite realistic, especially that purple fire. If the mafia world wasn’t such a secret, Skull would’ve hired this company for a mafia related movie. Unfortunately, Vindice.  Because ordinary civilians couldn’t see Dying Will Flames and this company would’ve been great at faking those flames. Still, he was quite impressed.</p><p>“I. AM. THE. PURPLE. MAN!”</p><p>
  <em>“I. AM. THE. PURPLE. MAN!”</em>
</p><p>Wow. This Japanese company even had great acoustics. So good, Skull almost felt as if he was there. This was some impressive work. Although, they could come up with a better name for their villain. The Purple Man was really dull sounding name. Actually, they could’ve come up with a better plot over all. Villain wrecking havok in a crowded city? So cliché.</p><p>*BOOM* *CRASH* *SIZZLE* *FWOOSH*</p><p>Skull frowned. Is that their hero? The costume artist behind that hero really needed rethink his designs if that’s what he came up with. Really? A flaming beard? What is the purpose of it? Just cosmetic? Or is it supposed to be this hero’s super, final attack? Was this show a comedy?</p><p>*Boom*</p><p>Skull winced. Even in real life, the punch that hero threw was bound to have been painful.</p><p>*Police sirens*</p><p>Looks like the police finally arrived to arrest the villain. And there’s the typical, female reporter reporting on the situation. This hero movie was really cliché, Skull decided and after a few minutes of watching the female reporter gush about the hero, who was apparently called Endeavour, tore his eyes away from the billboard.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Did this street always look this bad?</p><p>Skull flicked his eyes around the demolished street. It took a moment for him to notice the police cars and reporters. The weird hero was also there. It instantly clicked in Skull’s brain.</p><p>…..</p><p>….</p><p>…</p><p>He was on the Set where the movie was being filmed!</p><p>…</p><p>He should leave before he got in trouble with the producers.</p><p>It was official.</p><p>There was a Mist definitely messing with his head.</p><p>It was the only explanation as why Skull was noticing all the strange features people had. It could also be the reason why Skull was lost. It could also explain why there was an abundance of strange looking merchandise in almost every store. Why would someone want a rubber egg with magnetic nails? Or clothing made from your own hair? It seemed quite excessive. Skull would say it fell under the category of ‘mafia excessive’. Just crazy.</p><p>Skull wondered how much it would cost.</p><p>He also wondered if it was Dying Will Flame Resistant.</p><p>Still, this ‘Mustafu’ place was almost like a mafia-land 2.0 complete with the eccentrically dressed people and explosions. It wouldn’t surprise Skull if this was mafia-controlled land. It practically stank of Mafia-ness. It stank of Dying Will Flame madness. It felt like…Home… And Skull looked like a lost little lamb ready for the slaughter. Nothing screamed weakness in the mafia more than walking into Mafia Land and walking around like a tourist. Skull couldn’t recall a single time where a situation like that ended up good.</p><p>….</p><p>Luckily, he wasn’t just anyone.</p><p>Luckily, he was the Great and Amazing Skull the Deathless! The man even the Grim Reaper hates!</p><p>…..</p><p>Now, was that a vending machine with food?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You sure about this, Boss?” A thin, lanky guy with a pointed chin asked. His shifty eyes falling ever so often on the purple haired kid who was staring at the nearby vending machine.  “Yea Boss, ya sure about this?” His partner, an average height man with a goatee and marijuana bandana asked. “Isn’t it a bit wrong to steal from some poor kid? Like maybe he’s bullied and stuff and we, could like, be the reason why he decides to jump off the school roof? Like, what sort of people would we be to do that?”</p><p>The ‘Boss’ sighed while he rubbed his nasal bridge, attempting to stave off an oncoming migraine. This wasn’t the first time that he had to talk to his ‘employees’. Things were getting even harder for their little gang, and they had just barely started their crime spree. And it wasn’t every day that the Yoshimoto gang got such easy prey. And Yoshi really had enough of this hesitance. The gang had lost out on three opportunities this week and it was just Monday! “YES! WE ARE!” He exclaimed loudly. “WE ARE ROBBING THAT KID AND THAT’S FINAL!!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“But Boss- “</p><p>“NO BUTS!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, the kid is wearing a ridiculous muzzle. So, I think he’s asking for it…”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“True…”</p><p>“Do you think he heard us?”</p><p>They glance towards the kid.</p><p>“Huh, guess he didn’t notice us…”</p><p>“Hm, looks like it.” The boss turns his attention away from the purple kid. “So, here’s the plan. Chachi, you take him from the left and Kachi, you take him from the right. I’ll do the talking, got it?” ‘Chachi’ nods head but Yoshimoto notices Kachi wasn’t paying attention. “Kachi!”</p><p>“Sorry boss, but I’ve got a question.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“What is he doing to that vending machine?”</p><p>“Huh?” Curious, both Chachi and Yoshimoto looked back over to the kid.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Is he-“</p><p>“Yea, he is-“</p><p>Yoshimoto watched in shocked silence as the purple haired kid pulled the entire front section of the vending maching off.</p><p>“….Let’s find some other kid…..”</p><p>“Got it boss!” Both minions chorused.</p><hr/><p>“Hmmm, I have a choice between…What exactly is Udon? And Natto?” Skull stared at the packaging in frustration. “Usually I’d just get my chef to make food for me, or I’d bring Italian food with me. I have no idea what half of this stuff is. I’m not even sure if I even at it before….” Skull noticed the noodles. “Hmm, this is those strange noodles Checkerface eats…. Just add water and heat for five minutes….”</p><p>Spotting a bottle of water in the vending machine, Skull grabbed it and opened a packet of noodles. After adding the water, Skull lit his right hand on fire and started cooking the noodles. “Luckily, Dying Will Flames come in handy for almost anything!” He crowed to himself silently. “It’s a shame they didn’t have sushi in the Vending Machine.”</p><p>“Foods ready….What do the Japanese say before they eat?.....”</p><p>“Oh, right. Itadakimasu!”</p><p>….</p><p>“Oh, I’m still wearing the blasted muzzle…..”</p><p>*Gurgle*</p><p>“I’m really hungry….”</p><p>*Gurgle* *Rumble*</p><p>“…..I wonder if there’s a vending machine with Italian food?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the comments, hits and Kudos!<br/>Also, you can see I have no understanding of Japanese food.<br/>Or maybe I do and it's just buried somewhere deep in this brain of mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>